


Shears

by carwood



Series: Holiday [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Brief Description of Minor Injury, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: prompt: gene gets called into the hospital on christmas eve. he doesn't expect for it to be his boyfriend.





	Shears

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, tops.” Gene says, hanging up his phone and grabbing his keys before running out the door. Part of being a doctor in a mid-sized town was that he was always on call. He doesn’t get holidays off, even tonight, Christmas Eve. He was just about to go over to his boyfriend's house, but that can wait. 

Gene drives to the hospital on the snowy roads. His car slips on the ice once and his breath catches in his throat, realizing that he has to slow down before he ends up in the emergency room as well. Gene pulls into his designated parking spot and runs in. He’s greeted by a nurse, explaining to him the situation. A man had been trimming his Christmas tree when the shears slipped out of his hand and stabbed him in the thigh. He was still in the right mind to not try and move to shears, but instead drove himself to the hospital. When asked why he didn’t call the ambulance, the man responded he ‘didn’t want to be too much of a bother’.

Gene scoffs at the nurse's story, pulling on his gloves before entering the room. Gene walks in, assessing the leg, telling the nurses what the plan would be. Gene looks up to tell the man that he was going to be okay when he sees familiar blue eyes staring down at him.

“Dick?” Gene shouts, making the nurses jump. 

“Hi.” Dick smiles gently. He was obviously in pain but was trying not to show it. 

“You…” Gene starts, looking down at the shears still in his thigh before up at Dick’s face. “We’ll talk about this later, let’s get these sheers out of your leg first.”

“You know him?” A nurse asks, slipping a breathing mask over Dick’s nose and mouth.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Gene says quietly, before getting to work.

\--

Dick wakes up slowly, and instinctively reaches down to touch his leg, only to have his hand slapped away. Dick opens his eyes, squinting under the bright hospital light. Sitting next to him in the chair was Gene. He had a stern look on his face, despite the fact that he was wearing an embarrassingly cute Christmas sweater.

“Sorry.” Dick says, laying his head back down.

“What were you doing?” Gene asks, taking Dick’s hand in his and stroking his thumb across it gently. He bends his head down and kisses the back of his hand. 

“I was trimming the top of the tree. I wanted it to look nice for when you came over. I slipped and the shears, well, you know.”

“You’re going to be fine, but you’ll have to spend tonight here since it's already so late.” 

“Go home. You don’t have to spend your Christmas Eve here with me in the hospital. I’ll come and see you tomorrow as soon as I’m allowed to go.” Dick says.

Gene sighs, moving from his chair to sit on the bed next to Dick. He rests a hand gently on his chest. “I’m not going home and you know it. I don’t care where we are, I want to spend Christmas with you.” 

Dick smiles, reaching up and putting a hand on Gene’s neck, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. Gene shuts his eyes, leaning into Dick’s warm touch. 

“Love you.” Dick whispers, admiring Gene’s vulnerability as he gives himself completely to Dick. Gene leans down, pressing his lips to Dick’s gently.

“I love you too.”


End file.
